


Just some tombur smut (kinda) :>

by SponsoredByLays



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Blood, Bruises, How Do I Tag, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:54:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28487880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SponsoredByLays/pseuds/SponsoredByLays
Summary: Tommy starts wrestling and gets bruises all over his body, he goes to Wilbur's place and he tries to treat his bruises. Tommy having a sensitive body lead to some questionable noises made by the teen.
Relationships: Wilbur Soot/TommyInnit
Comments: 16
Kudos: 175





	Just some tombur smut (kinda) :>

**Author's Note:**

> slight blood warning and also obvs slight smut (this isn't full on smut but I'm planning on writing some soon,not in this book though :>)

"FUCK-" Tommy shouts as he gets punched, again, to the ground. 

"Tommy, I think its time you go home and get some rest." The guy he was fighting says 

"No. I can take it I'm not a fuckin pussy" He says while wiping the blood off his face and trying to get back up 

"Hey,not everyone is an expert from the moment they step on the ring,man. Take it slow and go home, alright?" The guy says helping him 

"Jesus. Fine." He huffs and grabs his bag. 

It was his first day wrestling, and lets just say it wasn't going too well for him. He was a beginner, yes, and everyone was going easy on him. Yet he still managed to become full of bruises and blood. 

The place he practiced at was really far from his home, and there was downside and upside to this. The downside being he had to drive a 2 hour long ride to get there. And the upside was the place was about 5 minutes away from Wil's house! Aka the place he was heading to right now. He had Wil's address from past stuff so he could surprise him. His uber wasn't gonna be here any time soon so might as well do something in the meantime, right? 

He was at Wil's doorstep currently. He gently knocked, but when he didn't get a fast reply he just started banging at the door, causing the male on the other side to yell that he's gonna be there in a second. The door swings open and it reveals a tired tall man in a maroon sweater and sweatpants. 

"Jeez, what do- TOMMY?!" Wil slightly shouts 

"Hey big man" he says and waves 

"Tommy oh my god are you okay?! what happened to you? who did this to you?" Wil drags the younger in and just attacks him with more questions. He takes him to his bathroom and sits him down on a chair and quickly grabs some ice and bandages from the cabinets. 

"Wil- Wil! Listen!" That makes the older stop talking and looks up at him 

"Okay so uh-" Tommy begins to explain how he started wrestling and since the place he did it was close to Wil's house he decided to send him a visit after he finished. 

"Why in the name of god would you start wrestling?!" 

"What do you mean? Just look at me,I'm so weak! You could take me out right now if you wanted. I want to get stronger you moron" Tommy responds, a hint of sarcasm in his voice 

"Ugh whatever. Just take off your shirt" Wil rolls his eyes 

"W-What?" Tommy blushes at the sudden demanding tone 

"Tommy do you want me to help you or not? Just don't make it weird." He says and lifts the blonde's shirt up 

He starts placing ice on his bruises, the other shivering under the cold touch. 

He was done with his torso and arms, so he tugs onto the boy's pants but before he can move them down he's stopped by a hand being placed on his. 

"W-Wilbur?" 

"Just stay still. I'm doing this to help you" 

He finally pulls his pants down and the younger feels his cheeks heat up with embarrassment. 

He starts placing ice and bandages on the bruises. He gets to his thighs and that's when Tommy just can't control himself anymore and lets out a slutish moan escape his mouth. 

'Fuck.' 

"S-Sorry-" Tommy stutters, flustered 

"This body of yours is quite sensitive, huh?" Wil says, trailing his hands to the blonde's chest, stopping at his nipple and squeezing it firmly. 

That makes the other let out another moan, his hand being removed from his mouth. 

"Wi-Wil-...Wil please-" 

"Please what,Tommy?" Wil continues treating his bruises with a hand while pleasuring him with the other 

"Please...Don't stop" He whines 

Wil smirks and continues, he moves his hand to the shorters chin and pulls him into a kiss. 

They parted away quickly which made the smaller whine again. 

"You're such a whiney slut." He says while touching him everywhere he could that wouldn't hurt the younger boy. 

"Say it. Say that you're my slut." He demands, grip tightening on the blonde 

"I-I-I'm your s-slut" Tommy stutters out in embarrassment, trying to look away 

"Okay I think that should be it." Wil says while letting go of the boy and standing up 

"Wait, what?!" 

"I'm done,you can put your clothes back on" Wil says and brushes dust off his clothes 

"You can't just- what- you fucking asshole-" 

"I can and I will. Now, your phone's been buzzing for a while, might wanna check that." Wil says and quickly leaves the bathroom. 

Tommy walks over to his bag and takes his phone out, he sees a text that his uber has arrived. 

'Oh right.' 

He sighs and gets dressed back up, leaving the bathroom afterwards 

"Where you goin?" Wil asks 

"Home. My uber just arrived" 

"Oh I see,well come again soon then, I'd like to finish where we left off" Wil winks at him and Tommy just blushes and walks out the house. 

He enters the car, he sees the same driver as usual. 

"Oh damn,rough day?" He says, eyeing the boy up and down, looking at the bandages all over his body 

"Yeah...Yeah you could say that." He sighs and puts his earphones in his ears, listening to some chill music.

**Author's Note:**

> SO UH I wrote this thinking only one of my friends was gonna see it but eventually decided to post so sorry if its shitty ;-; anyways hope u enjoyed and have a wonderful day! also my friend gave me the inspiration for this so props to her 🙄🙏


End file.
